Remnants Greatest Detective
by BeeNigh
Summary: Argen Galahad, A young detective finds himself on a new case. Stop Roman Torchwick. Seems easy enough, but combine a terrorist group and even powerful forces at play. This once simple case is bound to become a lot more complicated. Welcome to Vale detective Galahad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: A Detective gets a Case

* * *

I sat at my desk staring at a map of Vale proper. It was pretty well organized if I do say so myself, even added the red yarn and everything. Anyway, it listed all the recent string of dust robberies by Roman Torchwick.

"Oh right I forgot to introduce myself, my master always taught me that first impressions were key for anything... Well as the sign on my apartment would indicate my name is Argen Galahad, Remnants greatest detective. Well, I don't actually work for the police, though I do assist them occasionally. Honestly, I'm probably more of a private investigator but 'Remnants greatest private investigator' doesn't have the same ring to it."

Unfortunately, my inner monologue was cut short by a customer, typical, but a sacrifice that comes with the job.

"Welcome," I said, promptly turning my chair to look at the potential customer.

"Yea I'm looking for a detective Argen Galahad," the man said

Interesting. This man had spiky black hair that looked like it was slightly greying, most likely late 30's early 40 if I were to guess. I am willing to wager my left pinky that this man is a huntsman. Well the sword on him sorta gives it away, still he is oddly formal for a huntsman.

"That is my name yes, well at least since I last check which was about two weeks ago" I replied

"Wait you're the detective I was told about?" the middle-aged man said, "You're just a kid."

"One I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen. Two despite my age I have solved every mystery I've been hired for." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Look, kid, I really don't care."

"With that said, care for a drink?" I asked walking in the direction of my kitchen. One of the benefits of having my office be in my apartment.

"Now you're speaking my language" he replied with a slight chuckle

I grab some whiskey from my cabinet and pour them into two glasses.

"So you got a name? It's kind of awkward to keep referring to you as 'that guy' in my head." I asked handing the strange man the drink.

"Names Qrow" He answered after wolfing down the drink

"So Qrow, what can I do for you? I doubt you would travel all the way to the Vacuo just for little old me." Technically we are in Vale but Acies is a border town. Semantics but still worth noting nonetheless.

"Well judging by that map of yours I can assume that you know of Torchwick" He began

I shrugged "no more than your average detective I suppose"

"Well, the council of Vale and by extension Ozpin have been a little on edge due to Torchwick and also the recent activities of the White Fang in the area." I gestured for him to continue

"So they sent me to ask you to look into it."

"Find the most wanted man on Remnant and look into a terrorist organization. Finally an interesting case! I was getting sick of finding lost dogs. Nothing against the four-legged creatures, I like them personally, but doing the same thing constantly is driving me insane."

"I'll see what I can do." I answer now standing "speaking of, I presume the headmaster wants me in Vale asap."

Qrow smiled slightly "So you accept. That's good, I'll catch you around sometime detective." With that, the Huntsman left.

"Right!" I went and looked through my various tools. One can never be too careful as master said. Thinking of him, I started to feel sad. "I wonder if he would approve of me doing this. He would have wanted me to do good in the world, but he also didn't agree with the views of the kingdoms." I chuckle a little I was always to wise for my own good as he would say.

"The whole point of being a detective isn't to catch killers, it's to help the living." I placed my sword on my back as well as grabbing my pistol. I began to grab some extra clothes, dust bullets, and most importantly my black trenchcoat. Now before you judge me, a trenchcoat is essential to being a detective..and I think it looks cool. Fine it's a bit cliché and nerdy but that goes with the job in my humble opinion.

I grab my documents on Torchwick and the White Fang and prepare to leave.

"This should be piece of cake"

* * *

I hate traveling. Now don't get me wrong it can be fun, but sitting on a bus for almost four days was starting to make me insane. Well a little more than usual. Looking outside I got a view of Vale. It reminded me of a lot of Asylum, in a comfy city vibe. It was especially beautiful at night.

"I suppose I'll need a place to stay for the night." I sighed, "this trip is getting more annoying by second. Well, time to start looking for one Roman Torchwick. Uh oh."

The bus came to a screeching halt as a giant mech passed us bye. Next thing I knew I was on the ground in a kneeling position while all the other passengers looked equally as dazed and confused.

"That isn't normal." I grabbed my suitcase and quickly ran to the front of the bus

"Who the hell are you!?" The driver asked

"Detective Argen Galahad. Don't let anybody off the bus until the police arrive." I ordered and proceeded to leave.

The entire highway was covered in cars. Both working and flipped over, some were even on fire. "This situation is getting worse by the minute." I decided to tune out the cries of the people and kept running forward. I eventually came to a patch of ice. Weird. "Judging by the hole in the wall, my mech went down there. I don't have time to be afraid of heights.' I jumped off and mentally preparing for what I might run into.

Things I never expected to run into on my trip to Vale. A group of girls fighting a robot is probably at the top. That was exactly what awaited me at the bottom.

As I broke my fall, I quickly loaded my pistol with an explosive round and shot it directly at the mech.

"You know running through traffic I can get, but when you start damaging cars and scaring innocent people is another matter. Also, you made me lose my hat." I said, taking out my sword on my back.

"Great another one, and who are you exactly?" The voice inside the mech asked.

"Detective Argen Galahad at your service." I introduced myself, "let it never be said that I don't have manners." Sadly my humble brag was cut short by the mech running full speed at me.

I rolled to side dodging its path. I then got hit straight in the chest sending me flying through a concrete beam. That hurt by the way.

"You know rather than watching can you girls cover me?" I asked coughing up some blood. Aura only does so much after all.

The blonde girl rushed forward. Unfortunately, the paladin quickly smacked her to the other side before she could strike. "She isn't a very smart fighter. I guess her weapon lacks any range so that can't be helped." I thought as I rummaged through my pockets and suitcase.

"Yang! The red-haired girl yelled. Her and the black haired Faunus? That's weird, anyway, they both launched forward slashing at mechs legs simultaneously before jumping into the air. The black hair girl made a clone of herself and slashed off its arm. Meanwhile, I was still going through my pockets hoping to find the right crystal.

"Found it!" I loaded and shot a wind type dust bullet from my pistol which created a large cloud of dirt. I then closed my eyes and activated my semblance.

Now my semblance in layman's terms basically lets me see different forms of light. Like I can see body heat or things like fingerprints and blood. Not very useful in combat but can be handy like in this situation. Master named it "Investigation" not very creative but that is what I use it for the most.

I could see a human blob of reds and yellows in the area where the mech was. I quickly focused my aura to enhance the blade and ran straight towards mech. My blade turned from its usual metallic color into a fluorescent blue. "Just need to hit him and not get hit or else I'll probably die...easy."

A large arm tried to hit me as I ran forward, thankfully I reacted in time and narrowly dodged the swing. I then slashed at it. "From what I can gather, he can't see me or react as fast as I can." I dodged another swing. "Can one of you make an opening?!" I yelled, retreating. My dust stream had dissipated so now the element of surprise was gone.

"I'll handle it." The white-haired girl said creating glyphs around her. "Huh reminds me a lot of Winter's semblance." I made a mental note to ask about that afterward. She then fired lasers at the paladin. The mech, having already been battle-damaged, was knocked off balance. Seizing my opportunity I rush forward stabbing its center and in one diagonal arc sliced it in half.

The second biggest surprise of the night, running into Roman Torchwick. As he dusted off his jacket, I sheath my sword and began to walk toward the crime boss.

"Roman Torchwick, I'm afraid you're going to be coming with me," I ordered while pointing my pistol towards him.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that detective." As he said that a brown and pink haired woman with an umbrella landed right in front of him

"Well, this was a pretty eventful night. Sadly we'll have to continue this another time. It's been a pleasure as always ladies, ice queen. I suppose I'll be seeing you around as well detective." As he finished the woman with brown and pink hair bowed. Before I could ask any questions the blonde haired girl rushed forward punching them and shattering them into glass. In the distance, I could see them on an aircraft.

"First night in Vale and I somehow missed Torchwick...and I think my ribs might be broken" I sighed frustrated.

"Wow, That was so cool! Like how your sword starting glowing and you started slicing the robot." The red-haired girl began making swooshing sounds while mimicking a sword.

"I just used my aura to enhance my sword. Helpful but also risky since it can leave me open. Still, I have just one question." The girls all looked at me slightly confused. "Who are you, people!"

"Oh, we are team RWBY" The red-haired girl answered proudly. "I'm Ruby the leader, this is my sister Yang" she gestured to the blonde one with the massive... "Don't look at them Argen."

"Are you really a detective? You look no older than me." Yang asked.

"Oh, I get that a lot. I can assure you, miss...Yang "I realized I didn't know her last name. Sounded cooler in my head but whatever. I am a very competitive detective I can assure you." I finished

"This is Blake." She simply nodded at me.

Cold distant type if I were to guess. Also a Faunus, not completely shocking but interesting enough I suppose. Wonder if that has to do with the white fang symbol on the Paladin I just fought.

"and also Weiss."

"Schnee" I finished. This caused the girls to jump back a little surprised.

"I take it you've heard of my family then?"

"Everyone knows about them. Plus a close friend of mine works with your sister Winter."

"Wait you know Winter?!" She asked surprised.

"My friend Olivia goes to Atlas Academy. So I tend to be in the loop so to speak." I shrugged.

"Still, it's a little convenient that you just so happen to show up as we are fighting Torchwick," The girl now known as Blake said. "Girl has a head on her shoulders. Probably due to being a Faunus if I were to guess."

"Not my fault you guys stopped my bus. Anyway, I'm sure you girls could keep pestering me for hours on end but I'm sure you have some sort of curfew or something, so I'm just going to go." I say while picking up my suitcase.

"I'm off to go find my fedora and a place to sleep, probably in that order." With that, I began walking away.

This city is very weird, still better looking for dogs though.

* * *

Cleaned up this prologue. Word to the wise; make sure review content you make while in a hospital. Anyways review, follow, all that jazz

-BeeNigh


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, three followers. That's three more than I expected to be honest. Anyways I hope you all enjoy

**Guest **\- Thanks, I also look forward to seeing where this goes

* * *

Chapter II: A Detective Reads The Fine Print

* * *

Ughhh. The first thing that hit me was that my head hurt. Second, being I was in a small bedroom. Panicking I quickly made sure I had my sword and gun. "I haven't been robbed." that's good, and I even have my clothes still on. Still, no hat, disappointing.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. No point in staying here too long with Torchwick at large around here.

"Alright Argen, retrace your steps from last night. I was on my bus when I saw an Atlesian paladin piloted by Roman Torchwick. I went out to investigate it, met a group of girls fighting said paladin. After I destroyed it I left and...that's all I remember." I sighed. I didn't even know the time.

Thankfully I noticed a man in a vest walking by. Excellent! Maybe he would know the time, or at the very least give me some conversation.

"Excuse me, sir. Two things. One what time is? And two which way is Beacon Academy."

"It is 11:30, and Beacon is that way." He said pointing to his left. "_Not very useful seeing as that wasn't really a direction but he helped me so who am I to complain._"

"Appreciate that friendo." with that said I started heading towards the academy.

First thing I am doing when I'm done talking to this Ozpin guy is taking a shower. Seeing as I look homeless given my ratty trenchcoat and the fact that I haven't bathed in a little bit. "_Before you call me a slob, I've been on a bus for the past several days, I can't exactly help that. Plus I am usually hygienic when given the chance._"

* * *

The huntsman academy is huge! I was able to find a train that goes from the academy to the town thankfully. Sadly I burned a lot of daylight finding it. The campus has so many buildings on it. A lot of them touched the sky. It was like the exact opposite of Vacuo. Nobody appeared to be bothered by my presence. They probably thought I was a huntsman..or homeless. Was I technically homeless? My ramblings were cut short after I bumped into someone and landed onto the ground.

"Oh sorry about tha..."

"Are you alright?" a melodious voice filled my ears, looking up I saw a beautiful girl with red hair staring at me concerned.

"O..oh I'm fine, I mean apart from the broken ribs but that's not from you." I stammered out. I quickly got up and dusted myself. A let out a small groan, I was still hurt from my fight with Torchwick.

"Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?" She asked alarmed.

"If I am good enough to walk then I should be fine. Appreciate the concern though."

The girl looked unconvinced but seemed to not press me any further.

"By the way, do you know where the headmaster might be?" Odds are she's a student so she would know. It's better than nothing

"He's most likely at his office." She said pointing to the largest tower in the area.

"_Huh, now I feel stupid. So the great and powerful Ozpin is at that tower. Speaking of, I feel like I've seen this girl before. Which is weird because I would definitely remember her. I'll have to figure that out later. _"

"I appreciate your help miss…"

"Pyrrha"

"Pleasure to meet you Pyrrha. I'm Argen Galahad." I offered my hand as I committed her name and face to memory.

"What brings you to Beacon Argen?" She inquired as I began to walk towards the tower.

"The good headmaster wanted my assistance with something," I replied. I wasn't lying per se, I just don't really want to disclose personal information with someone I just met.

"Thank you once again," I said quickly as I took off towards the tower.

The entrance wasn't anything special. A large circular room with a central support beam and an elevator. Going up I got a nice view of the academy.

"_They really like their towers around here. Can't say I blame them I enjoy a good tower, this kind of architecture was nostalgic in a way._" My ramblings were cut short as the elevator stops.

"Who's is it?" A voice said.

"Detective Argen Galahad, Ozpin asked me to come here," I replied to the voice of God.

"Oh, detective come right in." As it said that the elevator door opened.

I was greeted by a silver-haired man sitting at his desk. Joining him was a man I was all too familiar with. Tall, white coat with a suit underneath, and of course the look of a man ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Ironwood this certainly is a surprise," I say to the general.

"Galahad. Nice to see you too" The General turned to the silver-haired man

"I called here to assist with our Torchwick problem. Besides General, I'm sure having both you and the good detective here will be helpful in preparing for the Vital Festival." Ozpin then took a sip of his tea. It might have been coffee actually.

I reached to take off my hat. Disappointed there was nothing there I decided to run my hand through my messy dark blue hair. Ozpin seems pretty chill at first glance, Ironwood and Locke are way more intense.

"Speaking of , I got the pleasure of meeting him last night. Great guy, had some tea, played chess. Oh yeah and then he tried to kill me with a paladin! any idea on how he might have gotten his hands on something like that General?" I grabbed a seat.

"Clearly it wasn't that bad seeing as you're still breathing," He said deadpan.

"Oh, I destroyed it," I said nonchalantly. "_I don't exactly want to admit I had help from some of Ozpin's students. For the record I could have totally beat it on my own, them helping made it easier though_."

They both were looking at me surprised. Weird.

"You destroyed a paladin? You don't even look phased or hurt?" Ironwood said slightly surprised

"Shocking right? Well, my ribs might be fractured but that's probably nothing."

"You two seem to be well acquainted," Ozpin interjected.

"My best friend goes to Atlas. So we have met several times. Anyway, how do you propose I investigate Torchwick and the White Fang?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Isn't that why you were hired?" Ironwood said with a slight smirk.

"True, but given the amount of White Fang activity in the city, do you two think it is possible for there to be spies?" Now I had their undivided attention

"Considering Torchwick was able to swipe Atlesian military property right under your noses, it isn't outlandish to assume they might have people inside the school as we speak." I began to stand up.

Both of the headmasters look at each other. "_They obviously know something I don't. It's probably not my place to question it however._"

"I do suppose that having a detective walk around our campus isn't exactly the definition of subtle." I nodded following along. "How about you pose as a teacher," Ozpin suggested.

"Wait, what?! I'm not even a huntsman much less qualified to teach how to be one! Plus I'm like seventeen that's the age of most of the students. Not that I would rather be a student because being a Huntsman sucks…" I said quickly.

"You can teach them about laws and how to catch criminals. That is what you do right?" Ironwood smirked a little.

"_He knows that I'm backed into a corner now._ _They do have a point, plus I'll be able to shower and get paid hopefully for teaching. I mean how hard could it be to teach some kids right? I guess I'll do it._"

I sighed defeated. "Alright fine, I really can't argue with you can I."

"Ozpin I'll talk with you later. Argen." Ironwood nodded at me and then went into the elevator and left.

"You and the general seem to have an..interesting relationship. He was actually the one who recommended hiring you." Ozpin said after Ironwood left.

I smirked a tiny bit. "That's how we get along, truthfully he's helped me and Olivia out a lot. Anyway Oz, I can assume that I will be getting paid. as well as a place to sleep?"

"Do you think I would call you here and not do that?" he asked with a smile.

"I really can't get a read on you." I stared outside his window.

"General Ironwood told me you aren't from the kingdoms." Ozpin began, "He said you and your friend miss Pendragon are actually from the Kingdom of Asylum."

"He would be correct. Olivia and I left there when we were fourteen," I answered looking towards the horizon.

"What's is it like?"

"It's beautiful, a lot like Vale. Towers, people all gathered in the town. Everyone looking happy. It does have its differences. For instance we don't have huntsman there, instead, we have knights. They are similar to how huntsmen work in Atlas." I finished and proceeded to my thoughts.

"I'm sure you'll fit right into Vale detective," Ozpin spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase.

"I'll make sure to catch Torchwick," I said confidently. "I mean I can't exactly let my perfect record fall can I." Ozpin merely smiled possibly humored by my declaration.

"I look forward to it." He said. I then left in the elevator.

"_Something is off about him. He is nice and approachable. Still, there is something else going on with him. Could be nothing but I just have a weird vibe from him._"

After I left, I found where I would be staying and finally was able to take a shower.

"_Guess I will just have to work with the hand I'm dealt for now. Hopefully, I can find Torchwick and the White Fang quickly._"

-Beenigh


End file.
